A microwave communication technology is a mainstream large-capacity radio communication technology currently and is one of most promising communication means due to its low costs, fast deployment, high-quality transmission, and strong anti-disaster ability. At present, one of main development directions of the microwave communication technology is to further reduce manpower input and time consumption for microwave device installation and deployment and to reduce impact imposed by mobile network deployment on public life. When a microwave link is established between devices on two sides, parameters need to be configured for the microwave devices according to network management control information, to ensure that parameters, such as working frequencies, bandwidths, and modulation schemes, of the devices on the two sides are matched. Only in this way can the devices on the two sides communicate properly.
In the prior art, an engineering team needs to enter a site A at which a microwave device A is located and a site B at which a microwave device B is located, and input, by using a network management configuration device, network management control information to the microwave A and the microwave B, to configure a parameter. This method of configuring a parameter has low efficiency.